History of Economics
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: What students don't think a few of their teachers are seeing each other on the low? Honestly, it's not like they're being discrete or anything... T for language.


Okay here's that prompt I had in mind with putting fictional peeps in real peoples places so I don't feel like a creepy shipper… I believe this works… mostly…

Fair warning no grammar checks have been done… i'll do it later… maybe~ 3

* * *

"Do we have to write this down?"

"Depends on if you wanna see my handsome mug again next year?" The jab got a few chuckles from the students, the girl who asked the question huffing in irritation as she pulled her binder from her bag. Grimmjow smirked at the attitude, loving to rile up the girl at every possible turn.

"Remember ya buncha miscreants, inverse relationship." He sent a pointed look at a bashful looking student in the front row, having noticed his graphs were backwards. Grimmjow shook his head good-naturedly as he labelled the points, stepping to the side so the students could see his properly labelled graph, screw the AP Exams and their complicated bullshit. "This is acceptable in my class, but please, for all that is holy in this world, _read the instructions_."

"Now as I've told you before, Economics is full of shit. Excuse me, shift." The blue haired teacher smirked as he crossed his arms, leaning against his board as he watched some of his students grin at his 'slip'. He seriously loved this job. "Ya got 30 seconds to show how an increase in income changes the graph."

He heard a few groans from the students, the few that did the best in his class he noticed, but ignored them as he glanced at his watch. He grinned as the minute hand creeped closer to 11:20, just fifteen more minutes till lunch. "Let's see how well my slaves did!" He excitedly faced the board and shifted his line to the right, adding new labels and writing out the change in the different aspects beside the work. He faced the class again before circling the explanation with a red marker. "If you wrote this, good for you."

Grimmjow smirked at some of the smiles he saw, capping his marker before picking up the clicker that was connected to the Promethean board. "That being said, let's add some more lines!"

The class continued along the same lines until he cut the notes five minutes before the bell, giving the students some extra time to work on their homework or goof off. Most pulled out their phones and tapped away at the screens, others talked to friends close by or across the room- he wasn't much for scolding considering they remained relatively quiet even then. The blue haired teacher reclined back in his swivel chair, carding a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes.

He was starving, had a slight headache too. He skillfully ignored the looks that were thrown at him, the whispers from some of the more brave students at his exotic features. His fellow teachers said he provoked them with his less than professional clothing, but what's the point in coming to school in a stuffy suit only to point at a board and talk all day? Grimmjow preferred his tight t-shirts and loose-fitting jeans, thank you very much.

A knock at the door halted all conversation, every eye locked on the door with a knowing glint. Grimmjow smirked as it was opened to reveal his orange haired co-worker, the man waving at the few students that voiced their greetings and smiling easily.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Kurosaki? You got lunch, right?" Grimmjow leaned back more easily in his chair, staring at the teacher that only rolled his eyes at the greeting.

"Yeah, yeah, stop rubbing it in. Was just checking to see where Mr. Antisocial would be eating today?" Ichigo Kurosaki leaned on the trolley beside Grimmjow's desk, elbows holding him up as he crossed his feet at the ankles, blowing a stray strand of hair from his eyes. Grimmjow hummed as he thought, prodding at his bottom lip with an absent finger as he weighed his options.

The cafeteria was a no-go, students were animals outside the classroom, already he could see the students that had first lunch slowly changing- eyes sharpening, muscles tensing, fingers thumping. It was terrifying. "You got a free period during lunch right?"

Ichigo nodded, scowling as that piece of hair refused to move farther than a centimeter away. Grimmjow smirked before remembering his fail-safe. "Nel owes me a favor, we'll eat in the kitchen." Ichigo quirked a brow at the place- it was well-known that Nel was over-possessive of her kitchen, barely allowing even her _students_ to set foot into the pristine room. The man didn't want to know how Grimmjow had the ability to get in there, very much afraid of the answer.

"Do I wanna know?" Grimmjow's smirk was enough to make Ichigo resign himself, sighing as he physically shifted that piece of hair, a hand running through his hair in aggravation. "Well I guess I need to head out before the masses get loose." The bell chose that exact moment to ring, Ichigo sighing as the class raced from the room. "Figures… I'll meet you there in a bit."

Grimmjow waved the teacher away, standing from his chair lazily and following him towards the door. He grimaced as he heard some overly-rambunctious boys start yelling at each other from different sides of the hall.

Why couldn't all students be as they were in the classroom?

* * *

"They've gotta be."

"No other option, like it's _so_ obvious!"

"How does no one else know about this?"

"Everyone in _our_ class knows at least…"

"Hell, even some of the _teachers_ know."

"What are you guys talking about now?" The two friends jumped as they faced the teen behind them, blushing as they realized they had been caught. Golden eyes connected with gray, both teens biting their lips as they glanced guiltily at the short raven, Rukia eyeing both with apprehension.

"Um…"

"Ya see it's about two teachers-"

"-and they're really close-"

"-and it's like a crime that their not _together_ -"

"It's about Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Jaegerjaques isn't it?" Rukia's tone was blank, the two taller teens sighing as they nodded. Rukia sighed as she rubbed at the bridge of her nose, shaking her head as she mumbled some words under her breath. Orihime and Szayel squirmed but shifted as the line moved, both wishing for time to speed by so they could get away from the volatile raven. "You guys are so stupid. Of course they're together!"

Two pairs of jaws dropped as they stared at their 'supposedly' more _mature_ friend who was also aware of their teachers hidden feelings for each other. The two juniors shared a glance before staring at the senior in confusion, crossing their arms and cocking their hips in unison. "And how do _you_ know?"

Rukia only slipped a strand of hair behind her ear before moving forward. She grabbed a tray, along with the two teens, and proceeded to pay for their measly lunches before standing right outside the check-out. "Listen, you want proof? Follow me, keep your mouths shut, and _don't_ get us in trouble."

The two nodded resolutely, following the small teen as she exited the cafeteria and took a couple side halls, leading them in the direction of the back of the school. They shivered as the silence surrounded them, well aware of the trouble they would get in if caught outside the cafeteria _and_ the fact that neither had a class near this particular hall. It was a well known fact that Nel didn't take to kindly to those that weren't her students on _her_ hall. Strange considering her usually bubbly personality- as described by her students.

The three froze when they heard a sudden shouting, each sharing a glance before speeding in the direction of the noise. Rukia held up a hand to stop them as they reached a door, carefully peering through the glass before waving them closer. Orihime and Szayel didn't need to be told twice, the two rushing to squeeze their faces into the small amount of space the window provided, Rukia halting their squirming with a well-placed glare.

A sudden crash from inside brought their attention back to the window.

* * *

"We should do this again sometime." Ichigo scowled at the man as he stuffed another slice of pizza into his mouth, sighing as he nibbled at his own. He figured pizza was by far the cheapest and best option for the glutton before him, that and he was craving the circular heart attack. His eyes strayed to the box of half-eaten cheesy bread and chocolate cakes he _also_ ordered, the History teacher wondering if he might have went a bit too far in his spending.

"Just know lunch is on you next time." Ichigo hummed around the cheese hanging from his lips, mentally complimenting the chefs and delivery person on getting the pizza to them with the gooey goodness in tact.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks fer goin' all out, by the way. Haven't had cheesy bread in _forever_." Ichigo watched as his co-worker stuck a whole piece in his mouth, moaning as he leaned back in his chair, shaking his head at the other's antic. Brown eyes scanned the interior of the kitchen for possibly the umpteenth time since they stepped through the door, Ichigo absentmindedly gnawing on a breadstick.

The place was huge, bigger than probably two classrooms put together, and everything was _new_. The equipment he saw lining the counters was all pristine and untouched, sparkling new and very much like the appliances he had in his own home. The refrigerator was another shocking piece, having it's own little hole in the wall by the main counter- the teacher's workplace and the only fridge in the room. Microwaves and ovens were at every station sans the one for those in wheelchairs where the oven was stationed on the opposite wall so the area had more space. Every station also had a dishwasher, sink, and stovetop- one of the fancy ones, he noticed.

This place was a chef's heaven, obviously why Nel was so protective of it.

"Hey stop zonin' out on me! I was askin' a serious question!" Ichigo blinked as he focused on the blue haired man across from him, chuckling slightly at the splatter of sauce across Grimmjow's lips. He waved his hand to let the other know he was listening, returning to his meal with vigor. Grimmjow huffed as he swiped his tongue across his lips, pouting as he crossed his arms. "When are ya comin' over again? Pantera misses ya."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, imagining the large, grey cat sulking by the window as he waited for him to step through the door. He swallowed before answering. "I can come by today after I grade some papers." Ichigo's face twisted into a scowl as he thought of the large stack of papers sitting on his desk, most of which would end up with a large, red 'F' stamped at the top. "Grimm, these kids are getting on my last nerves with these grades. I teach the material and yet they act like they don't remember jack _shit_ when tests come around. Do you know how many _copied_ essays I get every week?"

"Whoa! Slow yer roll, Ichi! Yer crushin' the poor breadstick!" The History teacher glanced at his clenched fist to see a ruined breadstick, sighing in defeat as he released the mass of bread and cheese. He actually pouted as it flopped uselessly back into the box- it was the last one. "I understand bein' irritated with some kids actin' like dumbasses, but don't take it out on yer lunch."

Ichigo snorted as he rose to wash his hands, not feeling hungry after the hearty lunch and angry rant. If anything he wanted a nap, but alas he had three more classes and a stack of papers to live through. He chose to use one of the student stations instead of Nel's personal one, not wanting to intrude on- what he deemed- her territory.

It took him a minute to find the soap, finally locating it under the sink. He washed his hands silently, noting how the sinks even had garbage disposals. They seriously went all out with this place. His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he felt arms encircle his waist, a chest pressing into his back as warm breath tickled his right ear.

"Grimmjow, I told you not in school anymore." Ichigo shakily turned off the faucet, hands gripping both sides of the sink as strong fingers moved over the fabric that covered his stomach, some tugging at the loose material. "Grimm, I'm serious." Ichigo cursed his weak voice, biting his lip as a hand slipped under the hem. His knees shook as the fingers traced random patterns around his navel, eyes fogging with emotion as he tried to push the feelings back.

He moaned slightly as Grimmjow bit the shell of his ear, eyes now squeezed shut as the Economics teacher licked along the patch of skin behind it. "GDP equals Consumption plus Gross Domestic Private Investments plus Government spending plus Net Exports."

And there goes any semblance of 'the mood'.

Ichigo froze as he glanced over his shoulder, eyes unreadable as they took in the pure mirth in Grimmjow's eyes. "I'm giving you five seconds to get away from me before I kick your balls into your _throat_." Anything resembling 'joy' on the Economics teacher's face disappeared as he scrambled away from the man, eyes wide as he hid behind the island near Nel's station. Ichigo pushed away from the counter, hands now dry as he squeezed them into frustrated fists at his side.

He so badly wanted to reach for a chair and throw it at the blue haired menace, but refrained himself as he stalked closer to the cowering man, eyes a burning chocolate that screamed _fury_.

"Now, Ichi, you can take a joke, right? A joke, yeah?" Ichigo growled as he dove over the island, his foot knocking into the bars that held up the demo mirror. Ichigo ended up rolling them both into a cabinet next to the demo table (island), the assortment of pots and pans within the wood clattering at the rough treatment.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Ichigo followed his statement with a well-aimed knee to the blue haired man's stomach, Grimmjow just barely managing to twist away from the appendage. Ichigo growled at the dodge, aiming a punch at the man's face, eyes alight with frustration. Grimmjow easily caught his wrist, using the other's hesitance to flip their positions, holding both of Ichigo's hands down with his own, legs wrapped around the oranget's.

"Ya gonna calm down now?" Ichigo huffed and turned away from the man, still irritated with his actions a few moments prior.

"You're an ass, ya know that right?" Ichigo's expression was blank as Grimmjow grinned, moving to sit beside him instead of straddling him.

"Ya tell me daily." Ichigo shook his head with a slight chuckle, running a hand through his hair as he smiled at the other man. Though Ichigo would have asked for a _different_ approach to relieving his stress, a small scuffle always did the job best, regardless of the actual lack of fighting.

"Thanks, now help me get this shit up before the bell rings."

* * *

"Proof enough for ya?" The two juniors only quirked their brows as they watched their teacher and his co-worker stand to get up their lunch. Orihime and Szayel shared a look, both wondering how a bit of rough-housing on the floor could add up to a relationship.

"Um, Rukia-san, I don't see how you would classify that as them being _together_." The raven scowled at the pinkette, huffing as she moved away from the window. Lunch would end soon and they had a long way to walk back to the cafeteria.

"Obviously they're together, you just have to know what you're looking for. Take the fight for example, Mr. Kurosaki is a well-known black belt that could've done far more damage than he actually did." The two juniors blinked as they processed the information, remembering a trip they took to their friend's, Tatsuki's, dojo, vague memories of an orange haired man helping those with the higher belts flitting through their mind.

"And let's not forget Mr. Jaegerjaques. The man is built, obviously stronger than if only from weight and bulk alone, but he didn't overpower him immediately. And even when he did, he was gentle about it. He was barely holding him down! And resigned himself, didn't even fight. Let's not forget them talking afterwards, and smiling at each other after he just flipped his shit all willy nilly! Love obviously."

The juniors were staring at the short senior with large eyes, adoration quickly building as they followed her through the halls. This girl had shown them the light, given them hope that their teachers weren't dense enough to not notice the other's feelings. This ship has already sailed!

"Now don't start acting all weird since I've told you, people will get suspicious." The two nodded frantically, eyes determined as they reached the cafeteria and dumped their trays in the garbage, their food barely touched- couldn't blame them though, the meat look a little too gray for their tastes. "I'll see you guys later, kay? Don't forget what I said."

The two nodded as Rukia disappeared down the hall, the bell ringing shortly after.

* * *

"Should we get them for being outside the cafeteria during lunch?" Grimmjow watched the two students from one of his AP classes walk arm in arm towards their next class.

"Nah, leave it be. Not like all the kids don't talk about us already." Ichigo shrugged as he took a bite of his chocolate cake, moaning slightly as the flavor exploded along his tastebuds. "Man this stuff is great."

"Not better than me, I hope?" Ichigo quirked a brow at the man before chuckling, heading in the direction of his classroom.

"Sure, Grimm. Believe what you want."

* * *

The set up is literally my school's home ec kitchen and my teacher is super possessive of that room… like even students she trusts with the room aren't allowed in without her express permission. And with the kids spying on them, the way it's set up is you've got a door that has a view of the teacher work station only so that little thing by the student station is invisible to the sneaky kiddies~ hope that clears up some confusion~ :3


End file.
